


Lust's Peak Academy

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Junko, bored and horny beyond recognition, decides to turn Hope's Peak into one giant all-girl brothel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who would've thought that I would name a smutfic after one of my Tumblr accounts?

Junko sighed as she sat in a chair while Mukuro deeprhroated her. The fashionista had a bored look on her face as her cock was being devoured by her sister.

"Mukuro, I've come to a desicion."

The soldier continued to suck, but listened to what her sister had to say.

"I'm always horny, and so far, you've done a lousy job of keeping my boner down. I need to have more... sluts to satisfy my hunger." She grinned perversely. "Lucky for me, this school has more than its fair share of holes for me to plunge this cock into."

Junko pushed Mukuro off her cock and onto the floor. She squatted down on her and jerked off while pointing her dick toward her sister's face.

"Mark my words, dear sister. In only a moments time, I shall turn the entire school into a brothel for women only. All the men can be left to their own devices for all I care... but I obviously don't."

With that declaration, Junko let out a strained groan as her cock spewed a large stream of cum that landed all over Mukuro's face and body. She continued to jerk herself, making sure every inch of her sister was covered in her lust.

Today would mark a new dawn for Hope's Peak. A new, lustful, depraved dawn.


	2. Private Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's first target will be recieving some tutoring on how to be a good slut.

Chisa sighed as she laid back in her chair. Well, to be more specific, she wasn't sighing. She was moaning. Her eyes were closed and her legs were spread wide open. One hand massaged her tit while the other was between her legs, rubbing furiously.

"That's it... take it all in there," she moaned, reaching inside of her shirt to directly touch her mammory gland. 

"You like it, don't you, my dear...? Well, you're gonna have to work for it... I can't just give it to you..."

She pulled her panties down to her ankles, revealing a foot long cock with a pair of melon-sized balls beneath it. She stroked herself at a furious, lust driven pace, breathing harder than she was before.

"Oh... let me fuck you... Chiaki..."

Unbeknownst to her, Junko and Mukuro were standing right near her, side by side.

"Okay slut, go in and plug her mouth with that worthless piece of meat you've got," Junko ordered.

Mukuro blushed and felt herself get hard from Junko insulting her. "Worthless... you said my dick was worthless."

The model smirked. "Well, duh. Your tiny little thing can't compete with my thing of beauty."

Junko proudly stroked her cock, which was 8 inches long and 4 inches with medium sized balls.

"But Junko... mine isn't that small..."

Mukuro's cock was slightly shorter than her sister's, but it's girth made up for it.

"Nah, yours is totally small! It's smaller than my finger, for God's sake!" Junko laughed. "I'm surprised you can please a girl with that thing."

"Eh..."

"Whatever. Shut up and plug her mouth."

Mukuro, still aroused by her sisters insults, stood next to Chisa and plunged her cock into the housekeeper's mouth. She widened her eyes in surprise when she felt the moderate length invade her oral cavity and began to thrust in and out, reaching the back of her throat.

"Mmph! Mmph!"

Junko grinned at the sight of Chisa trying to push off her sister and get her cock out of her mouth, but the soldier grasped the back of her head, forcing her all the way down.

"Now let's see what you've got down there..."

She kneeled down to her lap to see the large cock she was playing with. Upon seeing the huge sack, Junko drooled and felt her own cock harden.

"Wow... who would've thought that you were packing down here?" she cooed, taking her balls into her hands. "So big and warm... I bet there's a lot of cum backed up in there."

As she played with her balls, Junko started to lick them, reveling in the mature flavor. She wrapped her mouth around them and sucked them as she stroked the thick shaft that presided above. Mukuro continued to skullfuck Chisa, with the latter still resisting fiercely.

"Your mouth is so warm," Mukuro sighed. "I feel like I could do this all day."

The housekeeper continued her feeble attempts to break away, feeling herself grow faint due to the oxygen she was deprived of.

"These things are so big," Junko said, her voice muffled by the large ball she tried to get in her mouth. "They taste so good, but I can barely get them to fit in my mouth."

Chisa's resistance soon depleted, allowing herself to be violated by the Despair Sisters. Mukuro thusted in her mouth harder than before, feeling her climax rising.

"I'm... gonna cum...!"

The last thust caused her to shoot her cum into the housekeeper's mouth. There was a large amount, so some of it spill it. Chisa was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that she came from her own cock. In large bursts. Junko was amazed by the amount that was shot from her girth and even more aroused when it landed on her.

"Wow... there's so much," she said, licking it off her body. "You will make a nice addition. Ms. Yukizome."

The housekeeper led out a tired groan as her eyes showed heart-shaped pupils.

_**New Slut Acquired: Chisa Yukizome** _

 


	3. Player Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the "help" of Chisa, Junko gets another slut on board.

Junko looked at the pictures of various girls while stroking her cock. She wanted to make every one of them her slut and intended to make every one of them hers. Of course, she'll let Mukuro have some, but only if she deserves it. Speaking of which, the soldier was currently fucking Chisa while she was bent over a desk. She still had the glazed look after the sisters had their way with her.

"Now, which one of your rotten oranges should I peel first? So many options, so little time... here we go."

She stopped at a photo of Chiaki, the class rep of Class 77 and the Ultimate Gamer. She had the minimal body requirements for Junko: huge tits and thick thighs. That was what she loved to see in a girl. Regretably, Chisa has only one of those features while Mukuro is in posession of neither. Good thing she had the photos.

"Okay, I've made my decision," she said. "Mukuro, stop fucking the teacher for a minute."

The soldier looked distressed. "But Junko, I'm about to cum. And look at her face, she loves it."

Junko looked at the drooling teacher, then scoffed at her sister. "I really don't know how you are able to please anything with worthless junk you have."

Once again, Mukuro hardened at the sound of her size being insulted. "You made fun of my dick again~"

And so, she thrusted harder, making Chisa moan louder in a feral manner.

"What am I ever gonna do with them?" Junko sighed.

* * *

Chiaki sat at the fountain, playing away on her handheld. She was intent on beating a level that has been giving her a hard time. Her focus was sharp and her button mashing skills were at the top. She was going to finish this level and nothing was going to stop her.

"Come on... come on..."

She was so close, she could almost taste it.

"Come on..."

And at long last, she had beaten it. All those long, arduous hours of level grinding and she had finally come out on top.

"Finally, I beat the level!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Oh, you're looking pretty happy today, Chiaki."

She turned around to see Chisa standing next to her. Upon seeing her teacher, she smiled.

"Oh, Ms. Yukizome. I didn't see you there."

Chisa smiled back. "It's fine. I could tell that you had been so focused on your game that I didn't want to disturb you. But since you've worked so hard at it, I wanted to give you a reward.

Chiaki perked up at the mention of a reward. "Really? What is it?"

Chisa continued to smile, but little did the gamer know, there was dark intentions behind it. "Close your eyes and you'll get it."

The gamer closed her eyes as instructed, waiting for her reward. She was unaware that Chisa lifted her skirt to free her large cock. She felt it harden at the sight of Chiaki's willing face. Slowly, she placed her hands on both sides of her head. Confused by this, Chiaki slightly opened her eyes, but quickly widened them at the sight of her teacher's length in front of her.

"Miss Yukizome- mmph!"

The moment Chiaki opened her mouth, Chisa jammed her cock right in down her throat, thrusting like a wild animal. The gamer was naturally shocked and attempted to push her off, but her teacher had a tight grasp on her head, making it impossible to escape.

"You'll love this, Chiaki," Chisa said in a lust-filled haze. "The other girls will love it as well. It just needs some more time."

She shoved it all the way down her gullet until her balls started to hit her chin. Chiaki could feel her vision fading from the lack of oxygen. Her fears increased when she felt Chisa's cock throb in her mouth.

"I'm going to cum now," she said in a sweet tone. "Be sure to swallow it all like a good girl, okay?"

Chiaki fought even harder than before, not willing to receieve the salty fluid. But it was all in vain as her teacher forced her to consume her seed, which flooded her mouth and throat. There was so much that it spilled out of her nose.

"We're going to have so much fun, my dear," Chisa said with a big grin. "Once I deliver you to Junko, it will be all better."

She pulled out of her mouth, leaving Chiaki gasping for her and vomiting huge amounts of semen.

**_New Slut Acquired: Chiaki Nanami_ **


	4. Medication and Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan was too easy for Junko to claim, so she finds a challenge in the form of a little dancer who keeps terrorizing the poor nurse.

"Well, this was no fun at all," Junko sighed, staring at the broken, cum-stained body of Mikan. "I flash my cock out to her, and all of a sudden, she was all over me. Not that I'm against having a bitch worship my cock like it was a god, but I prefer to break them into worshipping it."

Mikan crawled over to Junko, sucking her cock while fondling her balls.

"But damn it," Junko moaned. "She sure is good. But I need someone more... reluctant."

A wicked idea crossed her mind.

"Someone like the little imp that has been harrasing this poor girl."

* * *

Hiyoko had recieved a text message from Mahiru, telling her to meet her in the storage room. She wondered why her friend would request to meet her in such a place, but given the nature of the message she recieved, it must have been important. The problem is, Hiyoko had been waiting in the storage room for a full hour and there was no sign of Mahiru.

"What's taking her so long?" Hiyoko sighed. "She better not be held up by anything stupid."

Hiyoko walked around the room, still waiting for Mahiru. She continued to question why she would ask to meet her in such a place, but she figured she had her reasons.

"I swear, if she doesn't get here, then I'll just have to- mmph!"

Suddenly, her face was covered by a cloth that was soaked in some kind of liquid. Hiyoko felt her strength and vision fade away fast from inhaling the cloth's scent. Soon, she lost all consciousness, but not before she heard a voice.

"That's perfect. Once she's out, I'll do all sorts of stuff to her."

That was the last thing Hiyoko before Hiyoko passed out.

* * *

 

A few minutes passed when Hiyoko woke up from her drug-induced coma. She was tired and sore in certain places, which she found odd.

"Ugh... what happened?"

Her phone started to buzz, so she picked it up. There was a message from an unknown source.

"Where did this come from?" she wondered. She tapped on the message and saw that there was a video attached to it. Against her better judgement, she tapped on the video.

And she instantly regretted doing so.

" **Isn't this a shame?** " a girl said, standing near the prone body of Hiyoko. " **It's disgraceful when a lovely student such as her is sleeping around.** "

Hiyoko started to panic, wondering what the girl was going to do.

" **Maybe we should punish her for being a bad student... and I have just the tool for the job.** "

The girl lifted her skirt, revealing a large cock. Hiyoko went pale at the sight of it, and was horrified to see what she was about to do with it.

" **Maybe if I put it in her ass, she'll know how to be proper.** "

The girl kneeled behind Hiyoko, lifted her ass up and flipped her kimono. She ripped her underwear off and spat in her asshole, lubing it with her fingers. Then, after the preparations had been made, the girl roughly penetrated her ass, thrusting like a wild animal.

" **Oh yeah... I am loving how tight this ass is,** " the girl moaned. " **Looks like being short has it's perks, huh?** "

Hiyoko watched in horror as she witness her unconscious body being raped by an unknown girl. She slowly began to realize where the pain in her ass came from and this girl was the one responsible.

" **Oh, God... I might have bitten off more than I could chew here,** " the girl moaned. " **This ass is too tight for me... I'm gonna cum~** "

The girl thrusted one last time before releasing a huge load in Hiyoko's ass and pulled out.

" **Ah... that was good. Probably the best ass I've fucked in a long time.** "

The camera moved up to reveal none other than Junko as the offender. " **And Hiyoko, if you're watching this, make sure you don't breathe a word about what I did.** " She grew a cruel smirk on her face. " **I would hate for your class to find out what happened to Mahiru.** "

Hiyoko's face paled even more. "W-What did you do...?"

As soon as she said that, the video switched to something even more shocking.

The next scene showed Mahiru bent over, sweat dripping from every pore of her body as she was roughly violated by another girl.

" **How do you like that, bitch?** " the girl growled. " **I'd like to see Sato's face when she finds out I've raped her friend into oblivion.** "

Hiyoko fell into despair. She was raped by Junko, and at this moment, Mahiru was being raped by another girl just like her. She didn't even realize the tears falling out of her eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this...?"

_**New Sluts Acquired: Mikan Tsumiki and Hiyoko Saionji** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? ...Damn, I don't know what to say about this.


	5. The Dragon's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi finds an unexpected ally in Junko when the model introduces her plan to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, there will be massive OOCness as well as some hardcore non-con.

_**Eight Months Ago** _

Natsumi grit her teeth as she violently fucked one of the maids working in her family's household in a missionary. She had a lot of anger in her, and she was itching to release it in any way she could.

"It's always got to be about him," she growled, roughly squeezing her victim's breasts. "They've put in a lot of work making him the successor of the family, and they treat me like I don't even exist. What the fuck is up with that."

The maid below her started to spill tears, fearing what would happen to her if Natsumi wasn't pleased. She glanced at her fellow maids, who were met with the same fate when they crossed Natsumi in her current state. All of them had their clothes ripped, bruises and scars on visible parts of their bodies and large amounts of semen dripping from every hole they had. Some where even throwing up.

"Hey bitch," Natsumi snarled, forcing turning the maid's face to her. "Look me in the eye when I'm fucking you."

"F-Forgive me, mistress," she whimpered.

Natsumi harshly slapped her breast. "Shut up and take it. I've had a rough day and I need an outlet. Sadly, I can't get Peko because she's been hanging around my brother, so I have to make due with you lot. Just make sure you don't tell anyone, or I'll fuck your ass so hard you'll need a wheelchair to get around."

"Y-Yes, mistress."

Natsumi flipped the maid on all fours as she fucked her harder than before.

"I swear, I'm going to catch up to him, even if I have to fuck every girl in my path," she muttered to herself.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Natsumi had a bored look as she sat in an empty classroom a broken girl licked her cock feverishly, desperate to please her.

"I've just about fucked every girl in the damn building, and so far, none were able to please me." She sighed as she began to skullfuck the girl. "I wish there was more variety to go through."

"Well, maybe that can be arranged."

Natsumi turned around to see Junko and Mukuro standing near the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Natsumi asked, pushing the girl off her cock, causing her to cough.

Junko smirked. "Someone who shares your interests."

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Junko and Mukuro lifted their skirts to reveal their own cocks, which were as long and thick as Natsumi's own.

"Walk with us," Junko said. "We can talk about stuff."

* * *

Natsumi was led to a bathhouse that was a few miles away from the school. She didn't mind, to be honest, she needed a break from fucking every girl in the reserve course building. There, Junko explained her plan to her

"So, you want to convert the whole school into a huge brothel just for girls?" Natsumi asked. "What for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Junko scoffed. "Maybe I just want to fuck a girl when I want and how I want."

"Huh. I can relate to that," Natsumi said, stroking herself. Junko began to do the same, as well as her sister.

"Think about it: all of the girl will be at our disposal. Those who wish to join us will be given the same gift as we do. And for those who resist... well, no explanation is needed for that."

Natsumi began to stroke faster and harder. Junko's plan was starting to make her hot. She could have the opportunity to fuck any girl she wished, and no one could stop her. She could even fuck Mahiru and Peko. She'd be a fool not to take the offer.

"You know, Junko..."

She stroked until she released a heavy stream of cum into the bathwater.

"...I think this plan of yours is going to work."


	6. Sour Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prove her dedication to Junko's depraved plan, Natsumi scopes out her first target.

Junko brought Natsumi to the rooftop of the school, where she explained the rest of her plan what the yakuza had to do.

"If I got this right, all I have to do is find some bitch to break into a cock-hungry slut?" Natsumi asked.

"Obviously," Junko scoffed. "After what you did to almost every maid in your household, I'm impressed to see who you're going to fuck into stupidity."

Natsumi scratched her head. "I don't know... there are so many bitches to pick from, I'm not sure where I should begin."

"Well, maybe I can give you some... motivation," Junko said, pulling a slip of paper from her cleavage. "Take a look at the lovely lady in this poster."

Natsumi looked at the poster and was felt herself grow slightly hard at what she saw.

"Sayaka Maizono? You want me to set my sights on an idol?" she asked increduously. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, she looks hot as fuck in that bikini. Though I can't help but wonder if we're being overconfident."

Junko scoffed. "Overconfident, my ass. Fucking an idol against their will has become second nature to me. With my status as a model, they don't know what's coming until I drop my skirt and bend them over. I could knock them up, but I decide not to."

Natsumi tilted her head. "And you think I'm the best choice to get her?"

Junko smirked as she pointed to her skirt. "Maybe you could ask your little friend down there."

Natsumi looked down and lifted her skirt to see the bulge in her panties, which throbbed every time she thought of Sayaka.

"Eh, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

Sayaka sat in her dressing room, resting after a long concert. It had been sold out everywhere, and many of her fans were pleased to see her perform. Sayaka was also happy to perform to her loyal fans as well. But now, she just needed some time alone.

"Wow... that had to be the biggest venue I performed in," she sighed, laying back in her chair. "All I need now to relax for a bit."

Suddenly, she heard a knock on a door. She turned to it and sighed in frustration.

"I hope it's not another fan looking for an autograph," she muttered, rising towards her chair and walking towards the door. When she opened it, a girl came rushing in and pushed her down on the floor.

"What the-"

Before Sayaka could have time to react, the girl closed and locked the door, then turn towards Sayaka, who was trembling in fear.

"W-Who are you?"

The girl took off her hat, revealing herself to be Natsumi.

"Someone who's really interested in fucking you," she said.

The yakuza leaped onto the idol and and pinned her down, despite the latter's best efforts to break free.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

Natsumi silenced Sayaka by wrapping cloth around her mouth, then used another to tie her hands to the leg of the table. Finally, she spread the idol's legs apart, ripped off her underwear. Natsumi grinned at the sight of her pussy, which appeared slightly moist.

"Wow, I didn't know this was arousing to you," she said mockingly. "Perhaps this is a fetish of yours?"

Sayaka muffled in protest as she struggled to break free.

"Normally, I was gonna fuck you and be done with it, but I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here."

Natsumi leaned down and began to lick Sayaka's pussy, lapping all the juices that dripped from it. The idol mewled in discomfort, and it only became for unpleasant for her once Natsumi stuck her tongue inside, stirring it around.

"Mmmph!"

Feeling that she had teased enough, Natsumi stood up and unzipped her pants, revealing to Sayaka her large cock that was throbbing with anticipation.

"Time to make you mine."

Holding her legs to ensure she wasn't kicked, Natsumi rubbed her cock on Sayaka's entrance, enjoying how smooth and silky it felt. Then, she shoved right in, breaking past the idol's barrier.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Oh yeah, baby," she growled lustfully. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

Gripping her legs, Natsumi thrusted into Sayaka like a mad woman, her cock growing harder at the sight of the idol writhing in pain from being violated. Natsumi, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She had fantasized of nailing an idol, and now that dream was coming true. She roughly groped Sayaka's breast as she thrusted inside of her.

"We're gonna have so much fun together," Natsumi said. "And I'll even get my new friends in on it as well."

Sayaka widened her eyes in fear. Being raped by one person was bad enough, and now she had the misfortune of having it happen to her again once more, only with multiple people.

"I'm gonna cum now," Natsumi growled, thrusting faster. "I hope you like cream pie, because this is gonna be the first of many for you."

Ignoring Sayaka's muffles of protest, Natsumi thrusted faster until her hips became a blur. Sayaka was practically crying at that point, silently begging for the torture to be over.

"I'm cumming!"

With one last thrust, Natsumi blew her load into Sayaka, coating her insides with her hot semen. The idol gave up at that point, resigning to her fate as she was bred. The yakuza pulled out of her and shot more on her face.

"Oh, and don't worry about getting knocked up," she said. "I took a drug that makes me sterile. Not that you should care. Forget being an idol. You'll be spending the rest of your days as a cum dump."

The last words didn't reach Sayaka's ears as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

In the biology lab, Seiko sat on a chair as she stroked her massive cock that stood at fifteen inches, accompanied with balls the size of basketballs.

"I love this medicine," she panted as she jerked off faster. "With it, I no longer have to be at anyone whim." She turned around with a delighted expression. "Wouldn't you agree, Ruruka?"

Behind her was another girl who was chained up, naked and dripping with cum. All over her body were crude and derogatory remarks along with arrows pointing to her pussy and ass.

"Guh..."

Seiko grinned beneath her mask. "I knew you would."


End file.
